Find A Way
by Invisible.Words
Summary: Nikolai and Anna have a little reunion after Christine attempts to find her real father. Anna/Nikolai. Multi-chapter fic Rated M for language and to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I've been inspired by this film and I just couldn't get to sleep without writting something for it. It's currently 2:21 am here so hopefully after i post this i'll be able to get some sleep. haha. :] R&R please.

Disclaimer: I do not own the film, Eastern Promises.

Somehow I had ended up here, in this restaurant, dumped on its clean, yet uncomfortable floor, surrounded by members of the Russian Mafia, better known as the _vory v zakone_. I groaned in complaint as my head smacked the carpeted floors. What the HELL!?

Sure, my mother had warned me not to seek my father out but I was curious and the damn book led me to a resturaunt where I was grabbed by a couple of men and thrown unceremoniously onto the floor of the restaurant's main room. I looked up, my captors were grinning down at me speaking in Russian to one another. I began to sit up and one kicked me down. I bit back a yelp. Shit. Shit. Shit. I was trying to think of an escape route but I was scared stiff. I didn't even notice when another man appeared until my captors were yelling and being thrown away from me.

"You do not attack random girls on the streets!" The new man started yelling, he was obviously in charge, seeing as how the other men coward in his presence. He had a really heavy accent and from what I could tell he was extremely buff underneath the trench coat he was wearing. The other men left quickly and I found myself being picked up, I squirmed, trying to get out of his grip but he held me bridal style and had my one of my arms grasped in his hand and the other pinned against his rock hard chest. I yelled at him, cursing at him, trying to make him let me go, but he continued to walk, down the stairs and out to a nondescript black car. He shoved me in the back and I immediately tried to get out but the door wouldn't open, I screamed hoping to get the attention of the pedestrians crossing, but they paid no mind to me. The man got in and started the car up.

"What are you doing with me?! Let me GO!" I screamed at him.

"Shut the fuck up. You, little girl, are in trouble." His condescending words ignited something inside of me and I flew off the handle.

"Fuck! You don't know me! You have no idea! When my mom hears about this she is going to kill you!" At this he laughed, he made a turn on a familiar street. He was heading towards my home!

"How do you know where I live? Who are you?"

"There are things you need to learn. Your mother would not appreciate you getting into the same thing that killed her. You are disappointing her by letting her death go to waste."

How dare he! He knew things about my life! How did he know? I was thoroughly pissed off, he stopped in front of my house and I started to panic. I knew that I shouldn't have gone off on my own, my mother would be furious and also I had almost gotten myself killed, if this guy hadn't saved me then I would be a prostitute, just like the woman who had given birth to me. I tried the door again, to my relief it opened and I stepped onto the sidewalk. The man came to my side instantly and clasped onto my upper arm, he walked up the pathway to my house, half dragging and half leading me to the front door. Once there, he knocked on the door, rather banged on it but I didn't really care at that moment, I was too frightened. A woman opened the door; she was in her mid thirties, with blond curly hair that reached her shoulders, her blue eyes widened in shock as she looked at me.

"Christine!" Her voice was panicked and I instantly regretted everything. She didn't deserve what I did.

"Hey mum," I replied, I looked at her and her face went from concerned mother figure to extremely furious, until her eyes landed on the man next to me. Then all emotion and blood fled from her face.

"Nikolai." Her hand went up to her mouth in shock, eyes widening, in horror or in fascination I couldn't tell. "Christine, I'll deal with you later get inside." Her voice was a dangerous whisper and Nickolai let go of my arm and as I rushed past her, I looked back at the man, his eyes were as cold and gray as a grave stone, but there was a flash of something warm in them as he regarded my mother. I ran upstairs, thankful for everything as the reality of what I did settled into my head.

*-*-*

I stared at him, unbelieving and shocked. An awkward silence fell in between us and he was the first to break it.

"She was almost captured by the _zakone,_" He stated, I noticed he still had the heavy accent and I smiled inwardly at the familiarity of it, "you gave her Tatiana's diary?"

I snapped out of the daze I was in and I found my voice.

"I thought it appropriate…I'm beginning to wonder if I should have waited," I began, " It seemed like the right time, she is almost fifteen, I couldn't hide it from her forever. I told her about most of it before I handed over the diary but-"

"She came looking for her father," He cut me off abruptly, his eyes filled with fury as he stared up the stair where Christine had disappeared, " She could have been killed, Anna!"

His split in composure shocked me, he was usually calm and collected but when it came to Christine all logic escaped him and his emotions, obviously became overwhelming.

"Nikolai," I spoke softly, "I will make sure she has learned her lesson, I can't believe she did such a thing."

I stepped closer to him, feeling the comfort of his presence, this obviously calmed him as his tense shoulders relaxed and he gazed into my eyes. He looked at me, and I was enveloped in warmth and peace. I reached up and caressed his face. He leaned down and kissed me, not deep or passionate, just a mere touching of skin, then it was over.

"You can't be apart of this world nor can she," He placed his arms around me and pulled me into a hug, his warm breathe against my ear. "Do not let her do what you did, she might not be as lucky as you were."

With that he pulled away from me and walked towards his car. I felt the warmth leave me and I was left alone once again. I sighed and closed the front door, locking it. I bit back a sob, and wiped the tears that had been falling when he pulled away.

I straightened myself up. It was time to deal with Christine.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **I'm so sorry it took me so long to update, I've lost some confidence with my writing recently and I've been trying to improve it, so constructive criticism and a beta would help... Thank you and I hope you enjoy.

I was sleeping when my mother came in, her hair mused, half circles forming underneath her eyes. She sat on the foot of my bed, and I woke, startled. I sat up and leaned against my headrest, she continued to stare at me.

"Mom I-"

"Christine," She cut me off resting a hand lightly on my leg, " I'm disappointed-"

"You've got to understand!" I interrupted her sitting up to prove my point.

"-That you didn't come talk to me." I whispered a soft 'oh' and let her continue, slouching against the headrest once more.

"You don't really understand what you almost got yourself in to! I would've told you about your father, if you had asked!" My mother's eyes searched my face.

"I read the book, I read her diary, all the way through and I've been through it more than a dozen times, I just," I huffed " I want to be able to figure things out, I want to see him and talk to him, and I want to know how you were involved with the _Zakone_! I want to know all these things!" My voice raised in volume as I went on but my words trailed off as I voiced the question I really wanted to know, "And who the hell was that guy? That guy who drove me here. He was such a-"

"Christine, shut it," Her voice made me jump, the intensity in her eyes and the sharp tone in her voice cut through my dramatics, "The man saved your life, be grateful, I don't want to hear your explanation. Promise me you'll think of the consequences, all of them, next time you try to pull a stunt like this."

With that she stood and left the room. I slid down and pulled the down covers over my head, cuddling into my pillow I began to cry. I understood the horrors that Tatiana went through. I was fourteen and I understood that Tatiana had been following a dream and ended up in a nightmare. I had an amazing family and a very good life, but I felt empty, I went to school and saw how girls talk about being daddy's little girl, they whine and complain about how their daddy's don't get them everything they want and how their Mother's won't let them have a boyfriend. I missed out on a part of something, and it was affecting me, I felt it in my heart, where there was supposed to be the love from my father.

I look in the mirror and brunette hair frames my heart shaped face and honey colored eyes stare back at me cold and empty in the reflection. The reflection was not mine; it was Tatiana's.

~*~*~*~*~

Golden sunlight filters through the curtains, shining on my face, I groan and flip over trying to shield myself from the morning. I didn't want to wake yet; I was safe in my own dream world. I was finally drifting off to sleep when the dreadful screeching of my alarm clock broke the silence and I jumped out of bed startled.

I placed a hand on my aching forehead and slammed the alarm clock off.

_Damn this alarm, damn the sun, damn everything._ I silently cursed in my mind, making my way to my bathroom.

I turned the water on and listened as the water spurted out from the showerhead. I turned and looked at myself in the mirror, like I had the night before. This time I saw my reflection, black hair (I dyed it) and hazel eyes were the only things that kept me from looking like my biological mother but when it was dark, one wouldn't be able to tell the difference. The mirror started to steam up as I stripped off my clothes. I stepped into the steady stream of water and took a nice long shower.

When I stepped out I wrapped myself in a towel and went to dress myself. I looked through my drawers and settled on dark jeans, a black tank top as an undershirt, a dark gray cashmere sweater that I got as a hand me down present from my mom and my old converse. I dried my hair, which naturally dried in waves and ran down the stairs. My mother was sitting at the table reading the newspaper while my grandmother and great uncle sat and talked to one another over coffee.

"Christie," My grandmother looked at me with concern etched onto her weather face " hunny, are you alright?"

I nodded to her and grabbed a piece of bread out of the pantry and promptly shoved it in my mouth, I chased it down with a glass of water.

"What a nice breakfast," mom looked up from her paper and smiled at me, her blue eyes sparkling with amusement.

"Morning mum," I muttered back at her. I was still on shaky ground with her. I knew I couldn't be forgiven that easily.

-*-*-*-

Two weeks later…

The cold air whipped at my face as I rode my mother's motorcycle, I wasn't allowed to drive it but well what she doesn't know can't hurt her. I parked a block away, planning on sneaking in. I pulled of my helmet and chained the bike to the fence; I put a letter explaining everything in the seat's compartment, just in case I didn't make it back. Grabbing pepper spray, I took a deep breath and made my way to the resteraunt.


End file.
